Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 May 2016
04:43 <3primetime3> Hello? 04:48 <3primetime3> http://geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:121900 04:48 <3primetime3> Youre welcome to try playing. 05:10 Noon~ 05:28 test 06:05 @Primetime 06:07 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin. 06:07 <3primetime3> @Roseturnip 06:08 I haven't seen you in chat! 06:09 <3primetime3> After my retirement from the community, I haven't been on in a while. 06:09 <3primetime3> But I'm giving this place a second...more like fourth...chance. 06:10 <3primetime3> I guess....bye Ediwn? 06:16 Fourth chance? 06:23 Hey Prime, Rose and AIDCG. 06:23 Hi Chaney 06:24 <3primetime3> Chaney! 06:24 <3primetime3> WB. 06:25 * ChaneyTheSamurott checks Skype 06:25 No reports from Dragon. 06:28 * ChaneyTheSamurott thinks of making a contest 06:28 Because you lost my contest XD 06:28 No. 06:28 I already made two before. 06:29 Then what contest? I have time make ut. 06:29 it. 06:29 Some ingredients level. 06:30 I will think it, not copying from my old ideas. 06:30 <3primetime3> WB. 06:32 Hi 06:32 Hi Lucas. 06:32 Morning 06:32 * ChaneyTheSamurott yawns 06:32 Hi lucas 06:32 Hi people 06:32 Good afternoon :P 06:33 Lucas.....you just have sixth in my contest.... 06:33 <3primetime3> Heyy Lucas! It's 11:33 PM. Good afternoon. 06:34 It's ok Edwin :P 06:34 Timezones -_- I hate them. 06:34 This is wikia~ 06:35 * ChaneyTheSamurott kills a fly 06:35 <3primetime3> Well, BRB. 06:35 <3primetime3> I think. 06:35 How is it possible not to have a timezones? 06:35 If not, you will receive a message after a beep. (rofl) 06:36 @Prime 06:37 872 freaking sucks -_- 06:37 @ChaneyTheSamurott 06:37 Does it pings you? 06:37 So prime, it is 3am in your country. Why don't you sleep-_- 06:37 Yes? 06:38 At Primetime is... 11:37 AM. 06:38 *PM 06:38 I said I hate timezones. Not that I don't have a timezone. 06:39 wall. 06:39 * ChaneyTheSamurott talks to his Russian friend 06:41 Dead. 06:42 Oh god -_- 06:42 Fiona tried to add me on Facebook -_- 06:45 back 06:45 Welcome back. 06:46 Fiona is creepy :/ 06:46 Tell me about it :/ 06:46 You said that Fiona tried to add you on FB :/ 06:46 That's creepy 06:46 Yeah, I know what did you mean. 06:47 Is 1722 really that hard? 06:48 Chaney!!! 06:49 Wha 06:49 *What? 06:50 Why you always put back the numbers in count () before () posts?! 06:51 I put them back because I am an admin? 06:52 At least you have to post some blog at a time? 06:53 I will do it in a while. 07:01 <3primetime3> But I'm for the user's side so I don't post. 07:04 Guys 07:04 <3primetime3> What. 07:04 PRIMETIME awenser this 07:04 Ugh, lag. 07:05 Why did you remove my comment on packing up 07:05 <3primetime3> What comment? 07:05 Lol is this april fools 07:05 <3primetime3> Because it wasn't. For the last month, I retired from the community. 07:06 Dude 07:06 You should've said No, this is not 07:06 Stupid lag, stupid stupid stupid! -_- 07:06 LOL is chaney lagging? 07:07 Hey Chaney! 07:07 Ya he is 07:07 Howdy Felix. 07:07 <3primetime3> I was angry Michael. I considered it intimidating behavior the time that you wrote it because it was an insult to me. 07:07 * Felix Vašečka is eating his breakfast 07:08 <3primetime3> Sup Felix? 07:08 Hi Primetime. 07:09 * ChaneyTheSamurott listens to some remix 07:09 Back 07:09 Stupid f**king speakers 07:09 Welcome back. 07:09 They have to get fixed 07:10 They are playing to loud 07:10 Turn the volume down? :P 07:11 Felix, Skype. 07:11 Its still loud 07:11 What skype 07:11 DO YOU MEAN VPOCE REVEAL 07:11 or face reveal 07:11 NP 07:11 Skype checked! :D 07:11 NOPE 07:11 im not revealing my darn face 07:11 You don't have to. 07:11 <3primetime3> I revealed mine to a few users now XD 07:12 You may just chat in there :D 07:12 I will reveal my face to someone one day. 07:12 There are four or five people. 07:13 Show your face 07:13 But I am never revealing my face 07:13 I need a new tablet... -_- 07:13 <3primetime3> Is it because you're too handsome Michael? 07:13 <3primetime3> XD 07:13 XD 07:13 a4.mzstatic.com/us/r30/Purple4/v4/95/82/57/95825729-155f-77a3-7cb3-e05352009e62/screen480x480.jpeg okay fine heres my face 07:13 (rofl) 07:14 LOL ANONYMOUS MASK 07:14 JK 07:14 <3primetime3> Wut. 07:15 <3primetime3> Should I kick it...or...? 07:15 Ban 07:15 Block it --- 07:15 Fiona again... -_- 07:15 <3primetime3> Let's figure this out... 07:15 <3primetime3> Aw okay. 07:15 <3primetime3> So eye first is ban? 07:15 No. Kick. 07:16 I used the block button 07:16 <3primetime3> Shows you how long I've been gone XD 07:16 You have been gone for at least 1131998 years! XD 07:19 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 07:19 * Felix Vašečka hands the admins a shoe 07:19 Hi Mega 07:19 You are a Zorua, you should hold it in your mouth, Felix! (rofl) 07:19 Just in the nick of time 07:19 I don't want to drool in it! 07:20 Skype registered 07:21 (Michael Wikia) 07:21 Chaney whats your skype 07:22 Anyone whats your skype 07:22 My Skype is on my profile. 07:22 <3primetime3> Mine is....uhh... 07:24 (censored) 07:24 You need mine, if you wish to contact me on emergency 07:24 <3primetime3> LOL 07:24 This is primetime's Skype. -----------> (censored)(censored) 07:24 Oh god 07:25 XD 07:25 New featue in Bubble Witch Saga 07:25 Fast ghost 07:25 <3primetime3> XD 07:25 <3primetime3> Why fat? 07:26 Why censored 07:26 Tell me it :( 07:26 <3primetime3> User:Filter abuse has been the best admin here of all of us. 07:26 ok 07:26 <3primetime3> I mean...Abuse filter. 07:26 XD 07:27 Ironic? XD 07:27 <3primetime3> User:Abuse filter 07:27 <3primetime3> ^^Best admin. 07:27 Why is my Facebook in Chinese!? o.o 07:27 <3primetime3> Heyy Edwin. 07:27 <3primetime3> Well, GTG. 12:27. 07:27 Wow, China moved next to Slovakia? :D 07:27 Because facebook is MADE IN CHINA 07:28 I guess, Chaney! XD 07:28 吓？你講咩呀？！ 07:28 English please. 07:29 https://cdn.printableworldmap.net/samples/continents_blank_l.png actually chaney CHINA CONQUERED THE WHOLE EURASOA 07:29 See your computer accept chinese. 07:29 I can see question marks. 07:29 scare? Mieya you speak ? ! 07:29 I say, What are you saying? Facebook are made from China? 07:30 Ed 07:30 Why are the ?s and !s in a diffrent font 07:30 吓？你講咩呀？！ 07:30 ! ? 07:31 Because it's Chinese font? (fp) 07:31 Chaney... 07:31 Stop. 07:31 i didn't know. 07:31 * Felix Vašečka installs one game 07:31 Yes, we can use either two font. 07:31 ikes and dislikes 07:31 Likes: Reality 07:31 07:31 Dislikes: Dreamworld and Odus 07:32 YOU THINK ODUS STINKS 07:35 Dead. 07:36 nope 07:36 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia revives the chat 07:36 * Felix Vašečka pokes a random user with his nose 07:37 Felix 07:37 May I get a hug? :( 07:38 ok 07:38 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia hugs felix 07:38 Yay! :D 07:39 ... 07:40 Don't forget I am a canine. :P 07:43 * Felix Vašečka chases his tail 07:47 *deathgaze reaper takes out your soul* 07:48 Uhhh... 07:49 Inappropiatecomment 07:50 Next is ban 07:50 I think I actually remember you 07:50 Who is it then? 07:50 You're the guy who refers our users to death? 07:50 Goddamnitsonofabitchpieceofshitmotherfuckingassholefuckfuckfuck (Microsoft Sam) 07:51 I don't think so. 07:52 This weekend has been really giving 07:53 I love in Tekken 4 that you can Smack people with names 07:54 Just 2 trolls this weekend! 07:54 I enjoy hitting Gerald in Tekken force now 07:56 Ugh... 07:56 3 07:57 Paskys pad a visit yesterday 07:58 Him again? 07:58 him 08:02 *sigh* 08:33 Can you guys help me rate my levels :/ 08:34 Link? 08:35 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LucasH181/Rating_of_my_Levels_(III) 09:08 Hi. 09:10 hi 09:11 Hey 09:12 hi 09:12 hi 09:12 Can't wait today's game 09:13 Finland winning Canada 09:13 ? 09:13 But we still need to be careful 09:13 Ice Hockey championahip 09:13 *Ship 09:13 The bets are high 09:16 Hi NRN 09:16 Hi 09:17 Yes there are too much insanely hard levels 09:17 I mean the rating is overused 09:17 Show your stance here then: Thread:340253 09:18 Yes 09:18 But is no reason acceptable 09:19 Nope because trolls can just leave a stance like with no reason given 09:19 Even though the level is clear insanely hard though 09:19 Ok 09:19 I support removing that nearly impossible template 09:20 Was overused by a user(not mentioning names) 09:20 LucasH181, please show your stance in level 38 though 09:20 Not in the thread, sorry 09:20 Whoops, sorry :P 09:21 Only levels like 1180 and original 276 DW should have that template 09:21 Can I suggest the difficulty for some levels on the thread? 09:21 Better not... It's quite my personal thread but once I've checked all the levels, you can edit my thread. 09:22 Or some others like first mobile version of levels 1260, 1199, 1191 and 1244 09:23 And NOT 951 09:25 1036 and 1037 - Hard 09:25 Show your stance 09:26 1038 - Very hARD 09:26 *Very HARD 09:27 Why 951 has that template 09:56 Back. 10:00 Hey. 10:01 Hi Micheal. 10:02 *Michael. 10:29 Welcome back Edwin 10:29 Edwin PM 10:33 Can you send me again? 10:33 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LucasH181/Rating_of_my_Levels_(III) 10:34 I'm changing from mobile to computer. Please wait a bit. 10:44 Done~ 10:51 Thanks 10:51 Hey! I've updated the list 10:56 What list? 10:56 Thread:340250 10:56 Thread:340250 10:57 Ok 11:01 hey 11:01 Oh how I hate Crash Bandicoot -_- 11:02 He does everything wrong when I seem to control him 11:02 So what does these new buttons do (Except AFK) 11:02 Hey Olaf 11:02 I like the AFK button :P 11:03 (Wat) 11:08 I am moderator 11:08 Hi guys! 11:10 .. 11:10 I got so pissed off today 11:10 O.o 11:10 WAT?! 11:10 *dials SPCA* 11:10 Chaney 11:11 You seeing this? 11:11 UNACCEPTABLE! 11:11 * ChaneyTheSamurott growls 11:11 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Society_for_the_Prevention_of_Cruelty_to_Animals 11:11 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 throws Rob226 out a window 11:11 Oops, That wasn't me? 11:11 !* 11:12 If I could I would put that cat in the oven and bake it 11:12 :O 11:12 Shocking 11:12 -_- 11:12 Ro? 11:12 i wanna usevblock button 11:12 Storm2 must be storming to know this... 11:12 Get the hell away from here -_- 11:12 *Rob 11:12 Are you Gdew? -_- 11:13 How old are you 11:13 Must... Not... Prepare... to... Kill.... Rob 11:13 Why do you ask? 11:13 I am old enough to be mature, FYI 11:13 I am old 11:13 Unlike you -_- 11:13 Because you are a kiddo 11:13 Lol says you 11:14 Cats deserve death they deserve to be baked 11:14 How long? 11:14 That's thevlast straw 11:14 3 months from trolling 11:14 Wow some people are really hateful towards animals... 11:14 Should be 6 months tbh 11:14 but 3 months shall do 11:15 6 months after three months now 11:15 Wonder if ***** is on this chat.... 11:15 Who? 11:15 Don't want to get political... Or I will get kicked... 11:16 Tell me in PM? 11:16 Tell me in PM too 11:16 That shall do 11:16 ? 11:16 I could use a reminder too 11:17 -_- 11:17 -_- 11:17 -_- 11:17 Definitely paskys 11:17 I blocked him. 11:17 When one is blocked, he can't access the chat. 11:17 Oh I see the eyedrops are still being used by othere :P 11:18 I wrote Aock, anyways 11:18 Aock? 11:18 Hmmm, what to eat 11:18 Aock? XD 11:18 I supposed to write sock 11:18 Tupo? :P 11:18 Tupo! :D 11:18 Woo, I love the word :P 11:18 Welcome to the Tupoland! 11:23 Lil tupo XD 11:23 *lol 11:23 Tupo! 11:23 Lololololololol 11:23 XD 11:24 XD 11:24 "Do you believe in A?" 11:24 "No but I believe in magic" 11:25 I believe in relativity 11:25 Mods can toll trolls 11:25 *Troll 11:25 Lucas is trolling the trolls! :D 11:26 Oh yeah 11:26 I troll trolls lately 11:26 Because... 11:26 That guy called Kartik 11:26 Ran away cause I trolled him too hard 11:26 He is the BUBBLEGUM TROLL! (rofl) 11:26 XD 11:26 Chaney! XD 11:26 (rofl) 11:26 This explains why I'm the hardcore troller XD 11:27 * Felix Vašečka spat out his orange juice all over his computer screen from laughing 11:27 RIP computer XD 11:27 Oopsy daisy :S 11:28 Welcome back NRN 11:28 Can someone rate my fanon levels :P 11:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LucasH181/Rating_of_my_Levels_(III) 11:31 Hi 11:31 Hey 11:31 There was one part where a vandal came up to the chat and used a lot of profanities at the chat mods 11:32 And then there was no chat bot around 11:32 Test 11:32 Test 11:32 I know those situations 11:32 I was the one to bust those guys 11:33 And I was the one who trolled them 11:33 That's why I am always suspicious of group of new users 11:33 The vandal has joined the chat. 11:33 Vandal: Make me admin 11:33 Me: No 11:33 Vandal: **** u then 11:34 But he got severely trolled very badly 11:34 And then Rose kicked the vandal and he came back 11:34 Then I annoyed the vandal with "u mad bruh (troll) " 11:35 I think that was the point he got fed up and then he said, "**** u guys I'm going to another chat" 11:35 "Let me help you to escort you there "Bans the guy"" 11:36 XD 11:38 7:15pm: What does wildones talking of ***** is on this chat 11:39 lucas, How your idea 50 have hidden teleporters to let the ingredients down. 11:40 There are hidden teleporters in idea 50 11:40 Ok, I'll change that. 11:41 If a detrimental user arrives don't ban them, I will block them. 11:41 After I say "blocked", you may kick. 11:42 Ok 11:42 (K) 11:42 k 11:52 I am looking through at the Block List and seeing how stupid some people (vandals) are 11:53 What's the link with block list? 11:53 11:53 What is wrong with TR-LL 11:53 He created like over 1,000 socks 11:54 ......Why there are so many those -_- 11:54 This shows that how stupid and boring his life must be 11:54 annoy-o-tron 11:54 More than 1500 accounts 11:55 Apparently TR-LL is wasting his own time 11:55 Tr-ll was part of a Kool's plan 11:55 He can literally go get a job or something 11:55 Kool is stupid 11:55 Yes 11:55 Are those having salary to do that? 11:55 He can go to the juvenile detention -_- 11:55 Kool made TR-LL's and pretended he found the trolls 11:56 Bittersweet Journey? 11:56 Yep 11:56 Using the account named A bittersweet journey 11:56 Kool is smart in the wrong way -_- 11:56 So TROLL336 was Kool? 11:56 Probably :/ 11:56 Yes 11:56 That was kool 11:57 Since when did Paskys became so horrible 11:57 IDK 11:57 Since he joined -_- 11:57 But he is the mastermind of the trolls 11:58 Does Kool have an organisation 11:58 He plans the attacks, unlike the other trolls 11:58 Oh god 11:58 Also fiona misspelling Flockky's name 11:58 XD 11:58 They just aim for basic trolling 11:58 While Kool does bigger trollings 11:58 And seems roseturnip is kool's target 11:58 He terrorizes other wikis and informs about it for us 11:59 I pity rose :/ 11:59 Victim of kool is roseturnip 11:59 Because Rose baned him first 11:59 Victim of fiona is flockky 11:59 If he use same IP to create account, why don't just block the IP? 11:59 Trolls holds a crudge to one who banned them first 11:59 I think they can change the IPs 11:59 I will give an example later. 11:59 And same email? 12:00 Trolls use proxy IPs 12:00 Yea 12:00 Oh, big problem. 12:00 With the power Kool got, he can go hack the terrorists' websites -_- 12:00 Especially like in primetime's mobile 12:00 Instead of trolling us 12:01 Prinetine told me his mobile IP changes every 15 minutes 12:01 So serious! 12:02 Hi 12:03 That is me. 12:03 Who's somewhat those 12:03 why I can't have two chat windows?! 12:03 It's me! 12:03 Oh 12:03 Why did you have 2 accounts :/ 12:03 Register new account with same email~ 12:04 Yes 12:04 and it can do it. 12:04 So troll can use same email to register many times. 12:05 Yep :/ 12:05 Test 12:09 Ok, I done. 12:09 One tabs, and one window. 12:10 Done what? 12:10 I wanna know? 12:10 Lucas pm 12:10 Two chat windows! In my computer! 12:11 somewhat those also me! 12:12 Let me guess 12:12 Dirty stuff again? 12:13 Nah, 12:13 See chat log. 12:14 Oh 12:14 ONE OFvTHOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! 12:14 It's me, ok? 12:14 yeah 12:15 Then try to block this account, then see whether my account can continue the chat. 12:16 *my account 12:16 Someone else can do it 12:16 *I think I'm stupid to this* 12:16 This kind of blocking doesn't make me feel good 12:16 All gone crushing. 12:16 Morning~ 12:17 Don't afraid to that. 12:17 testing, ok? 12:18 You can't come on chat if you're blocked 12:18 I have tried before 12:18 My account! 12:18 Ha, this is fact? 12:19 Yes 12:19 Reason? 12:20 There is no reason, but this is the fact 12:20 if you're blocked, you're blocked across this wikia 12:20 If you don't trust me you can try 12:21 so that account blocked than this account also blocked. 12:22 Depending on the block setting 12:22 Then ok. 12:22 let's fart 12:22 -_- (banhammer) 12:23 Blocking done. 12:24 Honestly, I have never thought Skarloey is a name! o.o 12:24 Really? 12:24 Test 12:24 Really! 12:24 I haven't thought Kamala is a nema 12:25 *Name 12:25 Kamala is some Indian name. 12:25 Testing 12:26 ok it works :P 12:27 Testing what? :S 12:27 My chat was laggy 12:27 now it's okay 12:27 In mobile? 12:27 yeah 12:27 my iPad can be quite laggy 12:27 iPad? 12:27 Using safari? 12:28 Yeah 12:28 Try dolphin~ (If have) 12:28 I don't use any (apple) 12:29 Edwin pm 12:30 I got an iPad to my 17th birthday :) 12:30 Did anyone saw how 1711 got buffed 12:30 How would I know if I'm on 1118? :P 12:37 Dead. 12:51 Any people here? 12:53 Morning~ 12:54 You are in dead chat. 12:54 Back 12:54 Morning~ 12:57 Any topic? 12:57 5 people but all gone crushing. 01:15 User:Clustefrck82 O.O 01:16 But see some time. 01:16 He just have do in running board. 01:16 And watch close 01:17 Then he is blocked. 01:34 Seems Cluster related accounts are trying to avoid abuse filter by changing account pattern slightly... 01:35 Abuse filter log can be found 01:38 You should add all the letters... 01:42 Just ban the whole name 01:42 He does multiple accounts anyway 01:43 Clusterxxxx should be banned.... 01:43 But slightly change the name is the problem. 01:49 Bye! I forgot to say this. 01:50 01:50 Block this user since he has posted profanities 01:50 At quite a lot of pages 01:54 Lucas? 02:06 Level 1859#comm-340411 02:06 Is this comment necessary? 02:15 Should I delete it? 02:17 If there are no proof, delete it. 02:17 So I oppose. 02:17 And there should be reference. 02:19 What do you oppose? 02:20 Deleting leaked pages with reliable references. 02:21 I mean deleting the comment, not page 02:22 Delete it. 02:22 Spam. 02:23 And give him a warning. 02:26 PM, Rose. 02:27 Lol it pinged 02:28 What do you mean? 02:28 Hi DCG. 02:29 You don't know what's the ping? 02:43 test 02:43 @Bp101697 02:43 Yeah. I heard that sound. 02:43 test 02:43 @Roseturnip 02:44 It pinged at me 02:44 We can warn others with this! 02:44 test again. 02:45 @Roseturnip 02:45 Actually people can edit their ping phrase 02:55 Making level 984. 02:55 Order level. 02:55 3 s+w 02:55 24 moves 02:56 I am uploading board. 02:56 Gtg 02:57 Bye. 03:44 Oh yeah 04:36 Well, semi-alive 04:43 I see the emoticon glitch is still there :/ 04:48 Yay 05:05 https://twitter.com/mtvjaakiekko/status/734390374265966593 05:05 Lol 05:05 This looks neat Tweet 05:44 This is exciting 05:45 The moment we've been waiting for 2016 05 22